


A little further on

by icemakestars



Series: Learning to love [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Pure Porn, but not sorry, i am trash, where is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a week after 'Somewhere in the middle', Gray and Natsu can no longer contain the passion they have felt since their younger years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little further on

**Author's Note:**

> There was meant to be smut in part two of this series and... it never happened? So this is a 2.5 kinda chapter that I never really intended writing, but ended up being longer than the first two instalments... I have no idea how that happened ahh. Also, this is my first full sex scene, so I'm sorry if it's really badly written or unrealistic. Please leave comments/constructive criticism down below!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters etc, they belong to Hiro Mashima! (I just made them gay hA)

Natsu kicked the door open from behind, not caring how much damage he may have caused. His hands were rooted in Gray's hair and the wet noises of their lips moving sloppily together filled the dark, cool room. Gray moved the duo forward and shut the door behind them, fumbling awkwardly for the light switch with his spare hand.

The room was poorly lit by one single bulb, but that was all Natsu needed to have an intrigued scan of everything that belonged to Gray. He had never been in the ice wizard's apartment before, but it was all he would have expected. Dull colours. Too cold. Messy.

"Do you ever tidy up, Gray?" Natsu asked playfully.

"Shut up." The words were a commanding growl, and before Natsu could retort Gray grabbed him by his scarf and sealed their lips together once more. The kiss was slower this time, not dominant or lustful. It was gentle and romantic and passionate in ways that made Natsu blush. The kiss made him feel wanted, and not just physically. He pressed his lips further onto Gray's, trying to get closer- impossibly close- to the dark haired man. Gray opened his mouth obligingly and ran his tongue over Natsu's own. The dragon slayer shuddered.

The pair began to move through the house, Gray guiding them over objects strewn haphazardly on the floor. The room they entered was small and even darker. All of the curtains were closed and there was only one light. Once it had been switched on, Natsu saw that the main object in the room was a double bed. The large item only served to make the room feel smaller.

He pressed Gray up against the wall and smiled happily at him. His eyes searched for permission that Gray was more than willing to give, and the 18 year old nodded this reassurance. Natsu began fumbling with the buttons on Gray's shirt. He cursed every God in the sky that the droopy-eyed-ice-princess still wore dress shirts for casual occasions, and muttered a similar comment under his breath. Gray chuckled at the juvenile pout which had plumped out Natsu's bottom lip, and he took the fiery hands which were still working his buttons into his own.

"Let me." The words were breathed from his lips in barely a whisper. Annoyed and impatient, Natsu nodded jerkily, stepping back to allow Gray room to do what he did best; strip.

As Gray removed his clothing, Natsu felt a warm sensation pooling in his stomach. Seeing Gray's bare chest, a sight he had seen virtually everyday of his life since he was a child, made him feel things he had never felt before. Natsu had seen Gray naked on multiple previous occasions, but never had he allowed himself to appreciate the ripple of his toned muscles, or the cool hardness of his pale skin. He had never stared too long at the dark tuffs of hair leading him down to the lining of Gray's trousers, nor had he permitted himself to gaze at the muscular broadness of Gray's shoulders, arms, and thighs. Natsu licked his lips, his pupils dilating as he finally gave in to the desire which he had been resisting for far too long.

Gray didn't know whether he should smirk at the obvious effect he was having on Natsu, or feel bashful under the intimidatingly hungry gaze. Before he could react, Natsu had launched himself at the taller man, pinning him more firmly against the wall. He bit and licked and sucked every place he could reach, desperate for the taste and smell of Gray to overwhelm his every sense, to consume him entirely. Gray leant his head against the wall and made a throaty noise of pleasure. The feeling of that burning mouth all over his icy skin... was far better than he ever could have imagined. He could feel the building frustration blazing in his groin, and he thrust messily against Natsu's thigh in order to get some friction.

"Fuck." Natsu hissed as he felt Gray's semi-hard dick rutting against him. He shifted his body so that their groins were parallel, and then rolled his hips teasingly against Gray's. As soon as their crotches pressed together, the pair moaned deeply. Natsu continued the slow rhythm until Gray was flushed and panting, his erect cock straining against the restraints of his trousers. The fabric was itchy and uncomfortable, and he suddenly felt deep regret that he had decided to go commando that morning.

"On the bed. Now." Gray ordered, pushing at Natsu's chest firmly with his hands. He had wanted this since we was 15 years old, and those three years of agonizing torment- seeing Natsu, but never being able to touch, taste, and pleasure- had grated away at his self-control. He couldn't wait any longer.

As he strode over to the large bed, Natsu shucked off his trousers and discarded his jacket, even leaving Igneel's scarf in a miscellaneous wave of soft, white folds atop all of the brown of his other items. Clad in only his boxers, he crawled into the centre of the bed and turned to face Gray, who was eyeing him with the same primal hunger Natsu had donned mere moments ago.

Gray positioned himself over Natsu, his necklace hanging down and resting on the younger man's chest. The cold, hard feel of the metal felt strange to the dragon slayer, but somewhat resembled the feeling of Gray's skin. Natsu decided that he didn't mind the feeling, quite liked it in fact. He wanted to feel more. 

Without any warning, Natsu thrust his hand into the insides of Gray’s trousers. His fingers immediately came into contact with warm, hard flesh. Natsu realised that Gray wasn't wearing any boxers and hummed in approval.

He pumped his hand rhythmically over that slick cock, and Gray leant forward to rest his forehead against Natsu’s, his shallow pants of breath washing over Natsu’s face and spurring him on with his movements. Gray felt his body burn with sensation, as the man he loved had his hands on places which he had only ever warmed himself. As Gray felt heat rising over every fibre of his body, he idly wondered if Natsu's flames might be contagious. He hoped so. He hoped that he could absorb ever ounce that the dragon slayer gave him, take everything and keep it for himself, forever. When he opened his eyes and saw the intense expression on Natsu's face Gray decided that, no matter what, he had to keep this man. Natsu moved his hand back further and played with Gray's balls, effectively stopping any though the ice wizard may have had that was not directly relevant to the present, that didn't concern skin pressed against skin and open mouthed kisses and _heated fingers scratching lightly at his foreskin-_

When his wrist began to ache, Natsu shifted his position and gripped onto Gray’s dick once again. He could feel every pulsating vein and flushed piece of flesh, and he shuddered at the lewd sensation, tilting his chin forward and desperately searching for Gray’s lips with his own. Their kisses were messy and uncoordinated, with teeth bumping and accidentally scraping one another's lips, but both boys were far too busy relishing in the feeling of each other to bother much about the sense of clumsy desperation which had befallen them. 

"How far do you wanna-" Gray mumbled almost incoherently against Natsu's reddened lips. The pink haired boy paused for a moment, allowing oxygen to return to his brain and giving him the capacity to actually think for a second. How far did he want to take this? He realised immediately that that wasn't the question he should be asking, because the answer was as obvious as the sun in the sky and the whisper of the breeze and the feeling of _Gray's lips pressed tenderly against his collarbone-_

No, the question he knew he must consider was how far was he ready to take this. The desire he felt was blatant, but Natsu felt positively overwhelmed when he truly acknowledged all of the intimate and endearing ways he wanted the raven haired man lying hardly an eyelash away. It was his 'first time', of course, and they hadn't even been dating for a week, but... but Natsu wanted this. Wanted this like a child wished for snow; with a wicked sense of excitement and anticipation for the thrill which was sure to come. Looking at those soft grey eyes (Natsu had always thought they were a dusty shade of black, but now he was this close he could easily identify the constellations of grey which dotted the irises and made them that much more breath-taking), Natsu knew that this was something Gray wanted as well. 

Natsu's throat was so dry, he swallowed nothing but his own nerves as he leant up at whispered bashfully, "I want you to fuck me." 

Gray jerked away suddenly, shocked by the sharpness of those words when contrasted to the rose blush dusting Natsu's cheeks. He nodded slowly, letting the pale crescents of his eyelids flutter shut and breathed deeply through his nose. When he opened his eyes, the smile which accompanied his gentle gaze was so full of undiluted love that Natsu began to feel dizzy again. 

"Okay..." His dark eyes scanned the room before falling upon the half-open dresser sitting a few feet away from the bed. He rose reluctantly, and Natsu frowned in displeasure at the loss of all contact. He watched the firm roundness of Gray's ass in tight jeans and the ripple of muscles under pale skin with sheer need as Gray bent over slightly to rifle through the drawers. 

Mere seconds passed before Gray turned around and shot Natsu a triumphant grin with far too much teeth and glow for the situation to permit. The smile looked so boyish and charming and Natsu both loved and hated, in equal measures, all of the wonderful things it did to his body. 

When Natsu realised what jar Gray cupped, he gasped softly, catching his trembling lip between sharp teeth and staring at Gray with large doe-eyes. 

"We don't have to do this. If you're not ready then that's okay." Gray shrugged, and Natsu knew that every syllable which left the plump arch of his lips was the truth, a fact which only steeled the dragon slayer more. He wanted this, nerves be damned! 

He slowed his breathing and grinned wolfishly at his lover, shoving all anxious thoughts out his mind for a later date far, far in the future, and rasped out, "We're doing this, all right." 

Gray smirked and, with two large steps, was crawling back into the centre of the bed. He wiped his hands on his jeans before attempting to open the tub of lube, and it struck Natsu that Gray must be nervous as well. He didn't know how many sexual relationships Gray had had before, or if this, like Natsu, was his first time, but he was certain that this was Gray's first encounter with someone who loved him just as dearly and passionately as he loved them, and that made it exciting and scary in ways that Natsu dared not describe. 

Whilst Gray fumbled with the circular lid, Natsu turned onto his stomach and raised his ass in the air, supporting the entirety of his weight on his forearms. Gray glanced up momentarily and outright groaned when he saw the muscular rump presented so eagerly for him. The lid popped and he lathered two of his fingers in the cool substance. He then rubbed his fingers together to warm them up; Natsu's body ran at an absurdly high temperature, and Gray didn't want to startle him. When he was satisfied, Gray moved his hands cautiously, his lubricated digit hesitating at Natsu’s entrance, his clean hand supporting the other boy’s waist. 

When Natsu felt Gray's fingers probing his entrance, he did not pull away. He wanted to, but not for the right reasons. For a flash of a second he felt the act to be submissive. To be taken by another man, his rival no less, must be a sign of weakness. But it was okay. Because that was Gray who was gently rubbing his fingers in circular motions over his puckered hole, and it was who was Gray holding him around the waist and kissing his spine tenderly. It wasn't an act of weakness, or submission; it was an act of love. He shook all of the negative thoughts out of his mind and forced himself to focus on the only thing that mattered: the present. 

Gray slowly pushed one finger inside, and Natsu huffed at the familiar stinging pain. He had tried this before himself, but he could not find that thrumming pleasure he heard other men gushing about. His own dire experiences led him to tense, and he felt rather than heard Gray sigh onto his back. 

"Natsu... I know it's uncomfortable, and I am so sorry about that, but for this to work you've gotta relax." His words were as soft as the pillow Natsu buried his face into. He nodded sharply as Gray rubbed soothing circles into his hip bone.

Gray teased a second finger next to the first, but was met with resistance. He sighed once more and removed both digits from Natsu’s ass- ignoring the confused whine which echoed from the dragon slayer. Gray added another layer of lube before attempting to re-insert them. It was much easier this time, and he felt Natsu stretch around his hand. 

“Ahhh…” Natsu keened, wincing at the sore sensation of having his opening stretched out. 

Gray flinched at the sound of pain. Beating Natsu in a fight was one thing, but causing his lover pain in such an intimate situation... It didn’t sit right with the ice wizard. 

"Natsu, we can stop this." Gray insisted sincerely, his deep voice cracking with emotions that he struggled to place. 

"N-no." He whimpered. His voice was small but his words steely, and Gray knew that he would not be able to sway the dragon slayer. Gray began thrusting his fingers slowly. The movements were gentle and shallow and only served to allow Natsu time to adjust to the intrusion. Natsu hummed as the pain lessened slightly, and pushed his hips back against Gray's hand. The older boy thrust harder, deeper, slipping in completely down to his knuckle, and a noise bubbled in Natsu's throat that he only just managed to swallow down.

Never had he been this full before. The feeling was odd, but not necessarily unpleasant, and when Gray began to scissor his fingers inside of his ass, Natsu wished that there was a third digit to fill up the hole left in the middle. He wanted all that Gray could give him, and two measly fingers was proving not to be enough for the fiery teen. 

"More." Natsu commanded. He pushed his hips back harder, thrusting against the movements of Gray's hand. What exactly happened next, neither boy could be certain. Whether it was the way Gray shifted his wrist and angled himself differently, or Natsu thrusting more confidently against the intruding fingers, they didn't know. But it left Natsu seeing stars as his back arched in pleasure, his untouched cock leaping with the unexpected surge of ecstasy. 

"Fuck." Natsu hissed. His body still tingled with the feeling, and he felt it's warmth scorch him unlike any flame he had ever felt before. 

With an uncertain twist of his thin lips, Gray rubbed his finger against that area again. Natsu let out a high pitched whine and, when Gray pulled his fingers out completely, he was left gasping and panting, unsuccessfully attempting to keep air in his burning lungs. 

Gray looked down at the pink haired boy whose body shivered with pleasure that it was unaccustomed to. Sweat had beaded down the tanned planes of his neck and back, and from this angle Gray could clearly see every undulation of muscles pulled taunt over sleek skin. 

"N-Natsu! I don't know how much longer I can hold back." He ran his fingers lovingly through the pink strands of hair, but the urgency laced within those words was obvious to Natsu. 

"Then... put it in." He mumbled bashfully into the pillows. To emphasise his point, the dragon slayer shook his ass gently from side to side, and Gray smiled fondly at the adorable action. 

"If you're sure it's okay..." Gray muttered as he reached for the lube one last time. He sleeked himself up from tip to base and, with a concerned frown creasing his forehead and his bottom lip being thoroughly worried between sharp white teeth, he rubbed a large amount around Natsu's hole once again. Natsu rolled his eyes at how overly cautious Gray was being, but the endearing actions also made his heart flutter. Gray had never found it easy to convey how he felt to those around him, but the way he acted proved what Natsu already knew: he was loved, and he loved in equal measures, and that made it okay that Gray's actions were brief. They were beautiful and fleeting, like morning dew in the spring, and each droplet made Natsu fall harder, until he was drowning. He could not see the surface, but he did not feel afraid. He floated with the waves, and it was calming. His love liberated him. 

Gray used his hand to align the tip of his dick with Natsu's hole when he acknowledged something which should have been obvious to both of them. "We don't have a condom." He stated flatly, his movements frozen with the realisation. 

"Yeah, and?" Natsu sounded quizzical, and Gray would have laughed at the sweet innocence Natsu still possessed if his cock didn't ache this damn much. 

"Do you still wanna continue without one." Gray asked, his voice wavering with the strain of holding back. 

"Yes!" Natsu had become impatient, and he growled out the word with clenched teeth. He push back against Gray's waiting dick, and the tip pushed in too fast, stretching him quicker and further than Gray's fingers had. He hissed loudly at the unexpectedly painful intrusion, and buried his hands firmly into the soft quilt which had begun bunching around him. 

"Careful!" The word came out harsh, but Gray's expression contorted into one of pure concern. No matter how large his arousal may be, if he thought that Natsu was going to be hurt by this in anyway... they weren't taking it any further. 

"I'm okay." The pink haired maverick assured, clenching his teeth and tensing his back muscles to fight the surge of pain. It took less than 30 seconds for the searing anguish to dim to a dull throb, and Gray held his breath for the whole time, waiting for Natsu to instruct him further. 

"Can you... push a little further in?" His voice was stronger than before, and Gray drew from that confidence. He dug his nails into the soft expanse of Natsu's hips and thrust forward gently. His cock- which had began to shrink due to his own worrying and the lack of movement in recent moments- grew to full mast almost as soon as the delicious heat of Natsu's ass engulfed almost his entire member. 

"Ahhh!-" Natsu shuddered. The stretch he was feeling was almost unbearably delightful, and he felt beads of pre-come drip from his tip as his body accepted the painful pleasure Gray was delivering to it. Natsu pulled his ass away slowly before thrusting it back down again. His movements were tentative and sloppy, merely testing the waters before he asked for any more than what he currently had. 

When he felt as though he could take it, Natsu began to angle his hips purposefully, fully piercing himself on that enflamed cock. Small, breathy whines were falling out of his lips. His slanty eyes screwed shut after waves of carnal pleasure shot through his body. Gray listened intently, his pupils dilated and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his pale skin as he began moving in time with Natsu. The obscenely erotic noises filling the room made Gray shiver, and he could only picture the faces Natsu was making as he produced those sounds... 

He wanted to see them. He wanted to watch every lip-bite, tongue-swipe and eye-flutter. He wanted to observe Natsu come undone in front of him. He wanted to gaze down with half-closed lids as he ruined this man in all the ways his body knew how. 

"Natsu... I'm going to pull out." The were spoken hurriedly, not a breath between any of the syllables. 

"Wha-ahh." Natsu's question turned into a complaining whine as his ass was suddenly left empty. Gray tugged on his chest and caught the dragon slayer by surprise. Using his entire strength, Gray flipped Natsu over onto his back, and thrust his pulsating member back into the burning cavern of Natsu's ass. 

The movement was swift, and Natsu could hardly process what was happening before Gray was thrusting into him with desperate need, his hands resting on either side of Natsu's head. Their eyes met, and Natsu was momentarily struck with the passion presented in them. Normally, they were soft and dark like charcoal. Now, they were coal set ablaze. 

Natsu let his mouth hang open, incoherent moans and gasps escaping his parted lips as his virginity was taken by the one he loved. Gray's fists clenched onto the sheets when he could see the expression on Natsu's face, and he felt utterly disappointed by his imagination, because it in no way even began to captured the beauty which was lying before him. 

Natsu's eyes were wide and tearful, his skin flushed and damp with sweat. The soft lines of his lips were swollen and wet, his sharp teeth visible through the panting mouth. He looked delectable, and Gray felt his cock surge at the sight.m 

"F-fuck, Natsu!" He groaned deeply, ducking his head down and stealing a quick, messy kiss. 

From the position they were currently in, Gray could hit Natsu's prostate with each thrust, and Natsu could feel each prod to that place like a jolt of electricity through each of his nerves. He didn’t think he could last much longer. 

Gray sped up his movements when he realised his orgasm was swiftly approaching. He originally wanted to make this slow and gentle, but after seeing how deeply prurient and lewd Natsu was... he could hold nothing back. He reached down and wrapped his calloused hand around Natsu's thick length. The tip was flaring a bold shade of pink, and the vein running along the underside pulsed erratically. It was slick with sweat and pre-come, and Gray loved the way it felt, hot and weighty, in his fingers. 

Natsu was being stimulated from both his ass and his cock, and he felt the last push of overwhelming pleasure as it sent him over the edge, his cock leaping as thick, warm spurts of come covered his abdomen and Gray's chest and fingers. He shuddered and clenched his opening in the aftershock, and the feeling sent Gray spiralling down after him. He moaned Natsu's name heatedly as he came in long jets inside of the dragon slayer. They lay there, wrapped in one another, as they both tried to simultaneously come to terms with what had just happened and how they had just experienced the most intense release of their lives. 

The smile which spread across Gray's lips was exhausted, but content, and he pulled out of Natsu slowly and carefully, immediately flopping down next to him and sighing in bliss. How long had he wanted this man, dreamt of having him in both endearing and lustful ways, and now... he had done just that.  
"Natsu?" 

"Yes?" He sounded drained. 

"I love you." 

Natsu grinned impishly before glancing down at the sticky mess which was drying on his stomach. "We need to get cleaned up." He stated simply. 

"Hmm." Came the sleepy reply. Gray shut his eyes. 

"Gray?" Natsu drew out the syllables slowly, and never had Gray loved the sound of his name on someone's tongue as much as in that moment.  
"Hmmm?" 

"I love you, too."


End file.
